garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Oct 1998 CC
CAERN/WYLD * Moon Otter is reviving the thorn wall barrier project in WWNP. This year should be much easier going, and thus more productive, as the source of thorns and thickets is now the very "wall" that was encouraged to grow last year. The wall is to be broadened and extended, further discouraging humans (or other things) from tromping through WWNP and, in turn, giving some additional measure of protection to the bawn and caern. Anyone wishing to volunteer their time to this prickly task should get in touch with the SLord elder. * It's said there's a ghost around the Walk, one who served the Caern when it was the Wheel, a son of Fenris or Loki or something like that. Ugly grey sucker, nasty scar along one side. He just sort of lurks in the shadows of the Umbra, sometimes so still as to be a statue, and then his ear twitches... He's far too intimidating to approach. Maybe one of the master theurges should go see what he wants. Maybe he wants cheese snacks. Does Fog like cheese snacks? Anyhow, he just lurks there. I think he wants attention, but you won't catch me trying to talk to him. He's fearsome. CITY * Three Glass Walkers -- Salem, Jeff, and Nigel -- confronted Joshua Black in Andy's Donuts to question him about his link with the brutal murders that have been in the news since Black's arrival. When Joshua went Crinos and attacked rather than answer questions, Salem did as well; Nigel shot Joshua. While Nigel kept the counterwoman's head down behind the counter, Salem, with some assistance from Jeff, fought Joshua, causing the Lord serious harm. The opportunity to surrender was given and Joshua did show throat, but then reneged on his surrender and attacked Salem again, and died by Salem's claws. Available * Jeff, Rina (Kinfolk), and Nigel are to be credited with Veil repair in the aftermath (particularly Nigel, who stayed behind to handle the authorities). Haslin was contacted to dispose of the body. PEOPLE * After a brief meeting with Joshua, learning he had no immediate intent of becoming a guest or member of the sept, and hearing of the disturbances and possible Veil breaches Joshua had caused in the city, Moon Otter gave the ahroun a firm and final warning that if he caused any more problems, then he would be hunted down and killed. Otter also asked Cutter to spread word among those in the city that should Joshua cause them any further problems, they may kill him without fear of retribution from the Shadow Lords at the Walk. * Agatha has been heard telling stories about a Silent Strider who thinks she's wise and wonderful, but not only cannot tell a story without resorting to obvious tricks in the attempt to hold her audience's attention, but is not even smart enough to know the value of the things she takes without asking permission. Since Agatha does not not the name of the Strider, these stories don't have the punch they might have. Agatha does know that the owner of the stolen item was one Warstripe, a rather fearsome spirit wolf, who now wears both his tail and that of the Strider. PACKS * Blackwatch invited Kristine to join them in their pack shortly after her Rite of Passage, an invitation that the Silver Fang accepted. Rumor has it that they also asked Derrick, but the ragabash has yet to accept or decline. CUBS * Kristine returned from her Rite of Passage recently, and passed. With her hesitancy to discuss finer details of the test, whispers are going about that Kris has learned a powerful lesson. Perhaps she learned it too well. She's reunited with her sister, Brigid, and with Mountain's Peak. She's been seen trying to gain enough courage to step off the bawn for the first time in five months. * A new Shadow Lord cub, Magister/Brooding One, was revealed when Moon Otter dropped him off at the treeline surrounding the farmhouse. The cub has apparently undergone (suffered?) a good bit of instruction from his tribal elder. Send all sympathy cards to the Farmhouse. CHALLENGES * John Defends-Wolves successfully Challenged Joseph Soulcatcher to gain the rank of fostern. DEATHS * The Fianna Metis, Sisyphus, was killed while trying to defend the Caern from strange creatures of energy. Category:Caern Convo